


Ash On the Wind

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never write anything down in such a way that they can't destroy it. Fighting against the Dark Lord, they can't afford anything getting into the hands of Death Eaters, and being used to harm them or those they are trying their best to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash On the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Blaise Zabini, sometime after his departure from Hogwarts in a Voldemort-ruled world  
> Prompt: Write  
> Alternate Universe: Friends and Brothers

They never write anything down in such a way that they can't destroy it. Fighting against the Dark Lord, they can't afford anything getting into the hands of Death Eaters, and being used to harm them or those they are trying their best to protect.

Blaise takes another page from the notebook which never runs out, and sets it alight to make sure the already-invisible words can't be retrieved. The ash scatters in the wind, and he makes his way across the rocky downs of Wiltshire away from the often-besieged Malfoy Manor. Draco will moan and whinge later about what he's about, but he never means much of what he says.

_You know what it's like to lose a sibling, a friend, a cousin to the Death Eaters. Children too young to understand why they are dying. Whatever else you do when you leave Hogwarts, always remember that._

The words from Professor Black are seared into his head, and they've been a touchstone ever since. He doesn't know if she realizes how many of her students she's sent into the arms of the resistance, fighting for the children of Britain - Muggle and Wizarding alike - and for the future they should have. Something other than this bleak battlefield.

_Bring them here. I will give them shelter, and damn what my husband might have thought. He's dead because of this madness, and I will not lose anyone else that I might save._

Mrs. Malfoy's voice had been sharp with anger and loss, and spoken so soon after hearing Professor Black's, it had been easy for Blaise to offer to do what he could for the Black brothers and their resistance. To see two former Slytherins so vehemently opposing the Dark Lord spoke to the depths of the madness that had taken over their world. No Slytherin wanted to be on the losing side, and the resistance has long looked like it would lose, sooner or later.

But it doesn't matter if they lose. No one who had been a Slytherin in the care of Professor Black, or friends with Draco Malfoy, wanted to be on the side that would slaughter them as readily as anyone else, and with as little cause. Better to die fighting than to offer themselves up like Hufflepuffs for the slaughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Black is Andromeda Black, and she lost Ted before they had a chance to get married. Both she and Narcissa hate Voldemort for killing Bellatrix, even though Bellatrix was one of the most devoted servants to his cause (she was killed for not doing the same to either of her sisters). Lucius was killed shortly after Draco's second year at Hogwarts, for his loss of position on the Governor's Board, which is the only political body which Voldemort had not managed to take over yet. Neither Narcissa nor Andromeda has any intention of letting go of their anger, pain, or hate of the Dark Lord and all he represents.


End file.
